Iron-cobalt hybrid hemoglobins have been used to show via proton NMR studies that complexation of CO results in a structural change localized near the hemes of the Alpha subunits, not the Beta subunits. An improved method to reduce the interference from solvent H2O signals in proton NMR studies of paramagnetic proteins--"super WEFT"--has been developed and tested. The extent of solvation on the anions of benzoic acid and p-nitrophenol in mixed solvents of methanol and dimethylsulfoxide has been elucidated by measurements of 170 NMR relaxation rates.